Operation CHLORINE
Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars Operation CHLORINE, or the NATO-SR War, was a short one day military conflict started NATO against the Shadow Republic. It ended with the coup of Shadow Republic by Ephriam Grey, reversal of the SR-Andromeda merger, and Andromeda surrender to NATO on February 4, 2008, less then 24 hours after the war began. Reasons for the War NATO claimed the attempted annexation of NORAD, a protectorate of NATO, by the Shadow Republic's Minister of Foreign Affairs, Defiant. The real reason for the war had more to do with NATO's long held grudge against King Scouser and their belief that he was attempting to revive a GOONS presence on the black sphere. In addition, Ephriam Grey, King Scouser's co-leader after a merger, discovered and turned over evidence to Z'had'um of the New Pacific Order and the government of the Legion of a conspiracy led by King Scouser to violate the Legion's surrender terms to the NPO, as well as a number of inflammtory comments made against the NPO and Imperial Officer Z'had'um. NPO and the Legion supported NATO's actions due to the above stated evidence which was. It should be noted Ephriam Grey couped King Scouser, stating Scouser's reckless endangerment of the members of the Shadow Republic and his violation of the merger terms with Ephriam Grey. Due to the dialogged between Ephriam Grey, Z'had'um, and the Legion's government, Ephriam Grey was quickly able to secure peace for the alliance. In his surrender to NATO, Ephriam Grey elaborates more on the situation, gives specific violations of the merger term and elaborates on the conspiracy against the Legion committed by King Scouser and other members of the Legion. Scouser changed his AA to Goon Order of Neutral Shoving after he was attacked and stated that he would 'die a Goon', thus confirming NATO's concerns. Peace Terms In their DoW, NATO gave the following peace terms for the Shadow Republic: *Individual Terms **Switch AA to NATO POW **Stay out of war for the duration of the conflict **Decommission all tanks, cruise missiles, nuclear weapons and aircraft. Keep soldier count less than 30% of citizens. *Alliance Terms **Pay 15 million to each of NATO's protectorates for a total of 60 million. **Expulsion of King Scouser and the other Legionaires into the care of NPO. **Apology to NATO posted on the AP board. **Expulsion of Defiant. Release him to GATO. Result of the War *Shadow Republic surrenders to NATO. **King Scouser, SIWECELA, Konkrage, and Defiant ejected from the Shadow Republic. **Ephriam Grey apologizes to NATO, NPO, and the Legion. **$60,000,000 in reparations paid by Ephriam Grey personally to the protectorates of NATO *The innocent members of the Shadow Republic gather under Ephriam Grey's banner as he re-establishes his alliance, Andromeda, and move back to the pre-SR/Andromeda merger forums and government structure. A 14 day period of transitional government occurs: **No wars **No posts on the CN forums without authorization from the Chief **No general misconduct **No nukes **Ephriam Grey shall be the Chief of the Shadow Republic for the next 15 days **The Shadow Republic shall be renamed Andromeda, and shall use the Andromeda forums **Within 30 days, a new Foundation shall be ratified *Defiant is made to pay part of the NATO reparations by Ephriam Grey *With the help of Ephriam Grey, SIWECELA and Konkrage get peace Trivia Operation CHLORINE is the second war NATO has waged in which the opposing side surrendered within 24 hours of the DoW. The first, Operation ANTIOCH, in August 2007, ended with the disbanding of ALMEA. CHLORINE, like all NATO Operations, is an acronym. It represents Can't Have Lecherous Other Regimes In NATO's Environment. External Links/Timeline *'Jan 31 2008, 07:24 PM': Birth of the Shadow Republic *'Feb 03 2008, 09:59 PM': NATO DoW on SR *'Feb 04 2008, 03:45 PM': Ephriam Grey coups King Scouser and surrenders